Yu-Gi-Oh: Erased Memories
by SoulEater-kid-x-femCrona
Summary: A sequel to Duelists of the Roses(Succeeded Memories) taking place in the American Revolution.


_1775, the British Colonies in North America_

_The colonies of Great Britain have revolted against their king, George(_Heishin_) over the unfair taxation without representation. The war is still early, yet the Royal Army, led by Lord Cornwallis(_Pegasus_)., is at the severe advantage, as they have a far superior navy and greater funds. George Washington(_Yugi), _the commanding officer of the American rebels, only has a small amount of faith and hope to counter the lord. Meanwhile, Henry Clinton(_Seto_) has gained control of New York, using the power of the dreaded 7th Dragon, a powerful beast that granted him one-seventh of the power of the Great Hydra of Fate. The only hope for the revolution is an ancient legend that tells of the Rose Duelist, who won the War of the Roses. No one knows what happened to the Duelist, but he is the only hope they have, if he even exists. The last thing that was ever heard of him, was how he returned to his home time._

The vortex bringing him home was finally fading, arriving at the supposed destination. The Rose Duelist was excited about the arrival, finally after what seemed like days of travelling. The return home was definitely longer than the trip to the 1400s. Upon finally being able to walk for once, something seemed out of place. Where were the towering hotels that he remembered? Where were the highways? Where was anything? The Rose Duelist walked for a bit, seeing that he had landed inside some kind of forest. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Did I even arrive at the right time period?" The Rose Duelist looked down at his hand, holding the Rose Pendant that Christian Rosenkreus gave him. The sound of what he said rang in his ears. "_If you ever meet such a descendant, show them this." _This simple emblem, showing his loyalty to the Yorkists, was also the symbol of an eternal pact, the Pact of Roses, putting Christian's entire family in his debt forever. Did he ever find the real guardian?

After what seemed like hours of walking, the Duelist finally arrived in a town. He was excited at first to finally find civilization, but something was different. There were no cars in the streets, or businessmen on cell phones, or kids in the ghetto playing basketball. The only logical explanation he could come up with was that he had travelled to the future, but not his present. It was still the past for him. The only two things keeping him comfort were the Rose Pendant and his deck leader, Practical. The mighty dinosaur had been with him through the trials of the War of the Roses. He remembered obtaining it from a feud with Rex Raptor, using it so many times in battle, then getting it leveled up enough to be the deck leader. Practical was there through the good and bad times, even when Fab Lyre came out to avenge his brother. Strange. He had an almost romantic attachment to this card; a piece of paper with a dinosaur drawn on the front. It was the only thing that had any significance in his life, which, before Rosenkreus, was pretty empty.

He had been a loner for most of his life. The only thing bringing joy to him was dueling with a winged-beast deck. He was never any good, or more like the other players were just better. His time in the 1400s was the most excitement he ever had, and probably the most he'll ever have.

On the outskirts of town, there was a sign that said that it was New York. This was interesting. The location was right, but the time period wasn't. It was fascinating to see what his own home looked like so long ago. The only building he immediately recognized was the schoolhouse, which he would attend in the future. It was so small, yet it would transform into a big fortress, built to house students instead of soldiers. Then, the sounds of cannons started to pound away at his ears. Getting to cover, the Rose Duelist saw that there were wooden ships bombarding the town, waving the Union Jack. There was no doubt in his mind that he had arrived during the revolution. Patriots all took fire, but were severely outnumbered as Redcoats poured into the town endlessly. After the musket smoke cleared, a horseman rode up. He looked just like Rosenkreus did all those years ago, or just yesterday in this case. Was this one of his descendants? A soldier approached him and said "General Henry Clinton, sir, we have successfully crushed the rebel sediment in New York." The general gave a strange smile, as if he was enjoying himself. "Were there any civilian casualties?" Henry asked. The soldier replied "None that we know of sir." "What of our opponent's forces? Did any manage to escape?" Henry followed up. "Sir, none of us really know. There was too much chaos going on to actually notice any deserters. All we know is that we lost three officers and twenty five regulars." the soldier reported. Henry grinned. "Well, we can't expect to lose no men at all. It just pains me that the coward leading us wasn't hear to fight with us." he stated.

Suddenly, there was a soft sounding laugh coming from behind Henry. Instantly getting nervous, he turned around, dismounting, to see Lord Cornwallis himself. The lord smiled almost blissfully. "I know you weren't talking about me, or our beloved king." Cornwallis laughed. Nearly sweating in fear, Henry mumbled out "N-no." Cornwallis had an evil smile on his face. "You know general, I could have you relieved of your command at a moment's notice. I could even take away your 7th Dragon." The Rose Duelist got interested in their conversation. What was this 7th Dragon? Was it like the Rose Cards from before? Cornwallis continued "Not only that, but I could have you court martialed for that disrespect." Henry gritted his teeth. He knew that the lord was right, and he didn't want to end his search so soon. Peaking around the corner, a Redcoat spotted something. He went to check it out, only to find the Rose Duelist. Being caught, he froze up with fear when the soldier pointed a musket at him and demanded to know "What is the meaning of this?" The Duelist gave no answer. "Get up!" the soldier ordered. The Duelist got up and followed at gunpoint. Lord Cornwallis and General Henry both turned to the new face in curiosity. "Now, who might this be?" Cornwallis asked. Before the Duelist could speak, the soldier answered "A Yankee spy." In complete shock, the Duelist shouted "I'm not a spy!" Henry starred down at the stranger with eyes of disdain. This face... it seemed familiar. He couldn't tell where, but he saw that face before. "Have we met?" Henry asked. With a sigh of relief, the Duelist reached into his pocket as the soldier cocked his musket. He pulled out the Rose Pendant, and showed it to the general.

Henry was stunned. It was him! This is the duelist who helped his ancestors so long ago. This pendant proved it. It was given to the duelist to enact the Pact of Roses, established by Christian Rosenkreus so long ago. Henry knew what this meant. "Stand down men. He's a personal friend of mine." Henry ordered as Cornwallis laughed. "You? Having friends? I didn't know your imagination was this strong." the lord mocked. In response, Henry said, "They're still more real than your friends." Slightly amused, Cornwallis replied "Touché. Well, I best be off now. I was on my way to my luxurious manor down in Yorktown. Ta-ta."

Henry growled, sounding like an angry dog. "The nerve of that man. Someone should strip that moron of his power." he said softly so the lord wouldn't hear it. He then tuned his attention to his old friend. "So, what brings you to this date and time?" he asked. "I was on my way back home, but the time barrier decided to drop me off here." the Duelist replied. Henry sighed. "Well, Christian was merely an inheritor. He wouldn't be able to utilize the Rose Cards to their full potential." he explained. The were both silent for a moment, but then the Duelist asked "So Henry. What was Cornwallis talking about with the 7th Dragon?" "Oh, the 7 Dragons of Fate." Henry began. "These 7 Dragons are like the Rose Cards, except they grant their wielder's immortal power over all. With all seven, the Great Hydra of Fate can be summoned. The Hydra is the pet of the Card Guardian. With it, I can hopefully fulfill the dreams of my ancestors and restore the pact between us. It may know the exact location of the Card Guardian." The Duelist was strangely happy. It was good to know he was still trying to regain his former glory, but it was almost seeming desperate; like an obsession. Three hundred years past, and things didn't change.

"Anyway, your timing could not of been better." Henry gloated. "You see, the rebels are in possession of four of the seven Dragons. I need you to claim them from the traitors, while I do my job of commanding the frontlines. If you do, I will gladly get you a position of power in the colonies as a lord. Will you be of assistance?" The Duelist thought for a moment. The endeavor would be a lot worse in this time period, and he didn't have any way of getting back home anymore. Knowing history, it would be meaningless to try since the British lost the war, but maybe he could change the flow of battle, or maybe not. Either way, he would have to. It wouldn't be honorable for him to just leave on a friend, leaving him in need. He reached out his hand, and said "Yes, I'll help you." Henry smiled and accepted the handshake. "Good. You will begin in the morning. For now, you shall stay here with my company." The Duelist nodded, accepting the offer.


End file.
